


Anger Control Issues

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is angry, Castiel is handy and knows more than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I offered to write some drabblish things and lj user slytherinswench asked : _Actually, I was wondering if you'd write a Dean/Castiel. You know how angry he gets. Grudge-fucking an angel with Dean fresh out of hell...hmm. Yum yum._

Dean glared at the man across the room from him. He was sick and tired of being jerked around and being told he should be grateful just pissed him off. The fucking asshole, if he knew what Dean had done in Hell then why had he, this smug bastard, Castiel, why had he pulled Dean out? Dean wanted to throttle him until he got an answer. Instead he got to his feet and walked over to where Castiel was leaning against the dinette that this crappy motel had.

Sam was gone again and Castiel was chattering on about Sam going down a dark path. Dean didn’t really hear him he just moved closer to Castiel. Wanting to see if he could make him uncomfortable, as uncomfortable as the angel made him. The angel didn’t seem to be bothered until Dean was too close for _his_ comfort.

“Dean?” blue eyes looked at him in confusion. Suddenly Dean had an urge to kiss him, to take him. To show him what a broken thing Dean Winchester was. Since Hell, Dean had a hard time controlling his impulses. He had gotten better but not that much. He crushed his lips down hard against Castiel’s, his hands holding tightly to the angel’s shoulders.

Castiel struggled for a moment and then relaxed into Dean’s grip and opened his mouth to Dean’s tongue. Dean eased back after a moment. He wanted Castiel to be angry so that he could be angry too, but the angel just looked at him. Then he tilted his head like he was trying to see Dean from a different angle. He grabbed Dean and pulled him closer.

“Is this what you need, Dean?” He was growling in Dean’s face and Dean growled back.

He grabbed Castiel’s hair and pulled it back, exposing his neck. They stayed that way, Dean’s breath hot on Castiel’s neck, it curling back and hitting him in the face. “You can’t give me what I need,” Dean said and pushed the angel away.

“I can give you what you need,” Castiel pushed back verbally.

“What? That isn’t yours,” Dean gestured to Castiel’s body. “Some accountant, you said. Asked for you, you said. Well he didn’t ask for this. For you to give me _what I need_.”

“Do you really believe that I could stay here for one moment if he didn’t want me here? Voluntary, Dean. He doesn’t have to let me do anything.”

Flustered at the direction the conversation was going, Dean just got angrier. “So any of those times, where you were in danger, when you were helping me he could have said go and you would have left?” You would have left me? He didn’t let the words escape his mouth. Thinking he sounded pitiful enough.

“Yes,” Castiel said in his calm voice. “I wouldn’t be here, if he didn’t want me.” Dean turned away from the angel and started to walk away. Reaching out Castiel put his hand on Dean’s arm. Beneath the shirt was a handprint that proved just how much Dean owed this man, person, angel, whatever.

Turning back, Dean pressed Castiel up against a convenient wall. He kissed him his lips moving forcefully over Castiel’s. The angel surprised Dean by opening his mouth and again letting Dean in, lips moving in response. Castiel brought his arms up, sliding his hands inside Dean’s shirt.

Clothes were ripped, pants shoved down, shoes kicked off and then they were naked. Regaining his sanity long enough to grab a condom and the bottle of lube out of the bedside table, Dean managed to restrain himself after Castiel said the condom wasn’t necessary. He tossed the packet to the side and then squirted some lube into his hand slicking up his fingers, Dean lifted Castiel’s leg and reaching down he slid his slick fingers below Castiel’s ballsack. The angel moaned as Dean pushed one, then two and three fingers inside his tight hole.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped as the ring of muscles tightened around his fingers, he lifted Castiel’s leg higher. Pulling his fingers out made the angel hiss and Dean quickly squirted more lube into his hand, he ran it over his hard cock and then after he lifted Castiel up and as his legs wrapped around Dean, Dean slid inside him.

“Fuck,” Dean said again breathing slowly in and out of his mouth. There was a look on Castiel’s face, Dean couldn’t quite identify it but it seemed condescending. He had had enough of uppity angels. He pulled out and then pushed back in, hard. It felt so good. He did it again and again until his legs started to shake. Holding on to Castiel, Dean backed up until his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Releasing Castiel, Dean pulled out of the angel and let him slide to the floor. Helping him to the bed, Dean got him on his hands and knees before sliding back inside. Reaching around, Dean slid his hand up and down Castiel’s cock as he slid in and out of his ass. Castiel made a low moan that had Dean’s hair standing on end. Uncertain if he was going to be struck dead or not, Dean decided he didn’t care as he grabbed Castiel’s hips and pounded into him.

Dean came, hard and hot and Castiel followed him soon after. His shadow wings flowing out from his body and wrapping around Dean. There was a moment where Dean stood on the precipice and felt as if everything was going to be snatched from him, but then the feeling changed.

He was wrapped in love, Castiel wouldn’t let whatever he had felt, get him. He slid out of the angel and lay beside him in the bed. Dean coughed, suddenly uncomfortable. “Um. . .,” he started to speak.

“No,” Castiel didn’t even let him get the thought formed completely. “No it’s not against the rules. No you didn’t hurt me. No you’re not going back to Hell for this.”

Dean really wanted to question Castiel about the ‘rules’ but he had something more pressing on his mind. “I was going to say I’m hungry. Wanna go grab something?”

Castiel turned to look at Dean with surprise on his face. “But you were going to. . .”

Dean shrugged and got up; most of his anger worked out. He had fucked an angel. Damn, he wondered if he was ever going to top that one.

Castiel had moved up silently behind him and he leaned and murmured in Dean’s ear in a voice that left a shiver down his spine. “Yeah, when I top you.”

Well, fuck.


End file.
